<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soothing music by Uncle_Cinnamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341779">Soothing music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon'>Uncle_Cinnamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinna uses he and they pronouns, Cocoa and Mint are best friends, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, cinnamint - Freeform, its so cute, this is my otp, uhh Cinnamon's mom is Moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided I'd write something that isn't the five for once--Oops<br/>I honestly need to update changes, I will soon !</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cinnamon Cookie/Mint Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soothing music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided I'd write something that isn't the five for once--Oops<br/>I honestly need to update changes, I will soon !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinnamon yawned and pushed their apartment door open, glancing around before hanging up their cape and hat. They huffed slightly once they realised they were home alone, they grumbled childishly as they bounced to the kitchen.<br/>"Hmm...noodles will do!" They decided with a grin before making themselves some noodles, they yawned tiredly and rubbed under their eyes.</p><p>They had a long day of performing, they loved every part of their job but parents could be exhausting sometimes. They laughed to themselves and sat on the couch, glancing at their phone.<br/>"11 o'clock? Geez...I didn't realize it was that late!" They laughed again before happily eating their noodles, they made a mess but they were too tired to care at this point.<br/>"I wonder when Minty will be home…" they complained as they set the empty pot down.</p><p>They yawned and laid back on the couch, picking their phone up and starting to mindlessly scroll.<br/>"Hmm.." they laughed slightly at a meme they saw before yelping as they accidentally dropped their phone onto their face.<br/>"Ow!" They whined before huffing and tossing their phone aside and staring at the ceiling.<br/>"I should probably sleep in a bed...but here's much more comfortable…" they decided and hugged themselves before drifting into a deep sleep.</p><p>Mint sighed in exhaustion and stretched slightly, he'd just finished performing for another one of Cheesecake's parties. He adored her, he really did. She was basically family to him at this point, but he wished she'd stop asking him to perform so late.</p><p>He picked up his cup of coffee and sipped it, he would usually drink some wine but he didn't feel like getting drunk tonight. Cinnamon didn't need to deal with that, he shook his head to himself and glanced up when he heard footsteps. His charming smile soon appeared when he noticed his closest friend approach.<br/>"Good evening, Cocoa" he greeted warmly and moved aside for her.</p><p>"Good evening!" Cocoa giggled and sat down, smiling at her best friend. Well..at first she had a crush on him, that sort of... celebrity crush. But she soon got over it and they were able to become so close. She'd never trade that for anything!<br/>"You played really well tonight" she complimented and happily sipped her own cocoa</p><p>He laughed softly and nodded, muffling his yawn with a chuckle<br/>"Thank you my dear" he smiled and drank the rest of his coffee and leaned back in his seat, folding his leg over his knee<br/>"I saw you in the crowd" he hummed in amusement, he glanced at Cocoa as he sat his cup down.</p><p>"I gotta support my bestie!" She joked before giggling<br/>"And Cheesecake invited me ….soo!" Cocoa blushed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, not noticing the glint of amusement that shone in Mint's eyes.</p><p>"So, when are you going to ask her?" Mint grinned and gently nudged her <br/>"It's so obvious you like her!" He teased softly and grinned even wider<br/>"It'll go well! You're an amazing person and I know she'd be so flattered!" He laughed softly and smiled warmly at her, no teasing this time.<br/>"Of course I won't pressure you but! You'll do amazing" he gently reassured</p><p>Cocoa blushed more and shook her head<br/>"Not yet..I don't want to accidentally ruin what we already have" she admitted quietly, getting a sympathetic nod from Mint<br/>"Well...when I asked Cinnamon, I was nervous too. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.. but look at us now. And if she is a real friend, you'll both be friends no matter what." He gently reassured again, he hated to see Cocoa so worried. He knew that Cheesecake returned these feelings but he didn't want to out Cheesecake like that, that would break her trust in him.</p><p>"That's true.." Cocoa nodded before taking a deep breath and getting up.<br/>"I'm going to ask her" she nodded and smiled at him<br/>Mint chuckled<br/>"Good luck! You'll do amazing!" He gave her a supportive thumbs up as she walked off.</p><p>Mint smiled when he noticed the pair start to talk, he shook his head to himself before looking at his watch. It was late, he should go, make sure Cinnamon was alright. <br/>He got up and put his suit jacket on, walking passed Cocoa and Cheesecake he couldn't help but grin wider when he heard their conversation.<br/>"Goodnight love birds" he teased softly and quickly left to avoid being ranted at, he chuckled again.</p><p>"Well then" he yawned as he walked home, he glanced around. He wasn't afraid to walk home alone at night, he was just rather tired. He didn't feel like calling a taxi though, besides, he didn't want to waste time. It wasn't that long of a walk, it would take longer for him to wait for a taxi then him walk home. </p><p>He glanced at the apartment he shared with Cinnamon, many people are surprised when they find out he lives in an apartment. But he enjoys it, it's nice and he doesn't feel... superior to anyone else. He opened the door quietly and creeped in, smiling when he noticed his partner asleep on the couch.</p><p>He hummed quietly and hung his coat up and gently placed his violin down on the table, he took his shoes off and neatly placed them by the couch before laying next to Cinnamon and gently hugging Cinnamon.</p><p>Cinnamon whimpered in their sleep before quickly waking up and cuddling close, tears filling their crimson eyes.<br/>"M-Minty?" They stammered anxiously, cuddling closer.<br/>Mint frowned and gently hugged them, rubbing their back.<br/>"Shh….shh... it's alright sweetheart…" he gently comforted, his voice was incredibly soft.<br/>"Y-You...You died...you you-" they broke off into incoherent mumbling, tears running down their face.</p><p>Mint frowned and gently sat up, holding Cinnamon close and picking his violin up.<br/>"Gently rest your head against my chest..okay? Listen to my heart beat, I'm alive" Mint said softly and kissed the top of Cinnamon's head before very gently playing his violin.</p><p>Cinnamon sniffled quietly and rested their head on Mint's chest, slowly starting to rest. They giggled softly and hugged him, wiping their tears and giggling again.</p><p>"What's got you so giggly all of a sudden?" Mint asked with a confused smile, gently setting his violin down once he realised they had calmed down.</p><p>"You're like my mom...so quick to comfort!" They giggled and snuggled close, content where they had managed to snuggle into.<br/>Mint chuckled and started to play with their hair, humming in amusement.<br/>"Your mother is rather scary when she wants to be" he joked softly and pulled them down so they were both now laying down together</p><p>"She's protective!" Cinnamon squeaked as they got pulled down before cuddling into Mints side<br/>"I'm staying here…" they declared, getting a chuckle and a nod from Mint<br/>"Alright" he hummed softly as Cinnamon started to drift off, Cinnamon would get nightmares more often than they'd like to admit. That's why Mint wanted to get home, he'd hate to think of what would've happened if Cinnamon thought he was dead.</p><p>Mint shook his head and gently hugged Cinnamon before closing his eyes. They were both okay now, and that's all that mattered to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>